Mighty Med
Mighty Med is a series by catboy. Episodes average around 40 to 50 views. Episodes recieve little to over moderate attention. About 1/3 of the parts are crowd pleasers. Season 1 of'' Mighty Med'' is based off the pilot episode of Disney XD's show with the same name, "Saving the People who save People". Season 2 will be called I, Normo and will be based off one storyline of episode 3 of Disney XD's Mighty Med, "I, Normo". Season 3 will be called ''Twin Villians ''and will contain elements of episode 2, "Frighty Med" Characters Kaz Kaz is a bit of a reckless clown, who acts before he thinks. He is one of the two main characters, along with Oliver. He is a high school student. Oliver Oliver is a little more careful than Kaz, and thinks more before acting, and is more sensitive. He is one of the main characters, along with Kaz, and a high school student. Skylar Storm Skylar is a superhero who lost her powers. She is very depressed because she can't do as much as she could when she was a superhero. Oliver has a crush on her Alan Alan is a spoiled brat who also has a crush on Skylar. He is upset that normos found the hospital and wants to get them fired. Horace Horace is the chief administrator at the hospital (Which is also called Mighty Med). He is an adult. He also likes bridges. A lot. Jordan Jordan is an obnoxious girl who likes to criticize people. She likes comics and superheroes but is unaware of Mighty Med. Gus Gus is a strange boy. He is in the same class as Kaz, Oliver, and Jordan but is a year younger due to the cutoff date (born right before it). He is also unaware of Mighty Med. Plot Season 1: Mighty Med In the beginning of season 1, we see Kaz and Oliver in a comic book store, where Kaz's recklessness gets them in the hospital with a saucer trapping them. Kaz sees the Blue Tornado walk into a room, which Kaz drags Oliver to. When Oliver accidentally pulls a switch, a puzzle appears, which he solves, giving them access to another room, which is Mighty Med, a secret superhero hospital. When the boys show their knowledge of superheroes, they get hired. The next day, Kaz and Oliver go to the hospital when paged. Horace offers to let them observe Tecton's surgery. But, when they go to the operating room, Kaz tries to operate on Tecton, which nearly kills him. They later save him, but while he's recovering, his nemesis Megahertz breaks into the hospital. In the end, Kaz goes to the comic store to get a souvenier which he was eyeing at the beginning of the series and accidentally reveals his secret job to Wallace and Clyde. However, he lies, thinking that Wallace and Clyde won't push further. However, just before the end, it is revealed that Wallace and Clyde are villains. Season 2: I, Normo Kaz brings a depressed Skylar into the normo world, after getting shunned by the first girl he asks. Season 3: Twin Villains Synopsis: Wallace and Clyde discover a secret way into Mighty Med. Trivia *A quick cameo of Mighty Med was featured in harryhall's Nine Colonies episode 27. *A quick cameo of harryhall's Nine Colonies was featured in episode 6 of Season 2 of Mighty Med, "I, Normo" Category:Catboy's Stuff Category:Series